


Good Little Slave

by vrtx910



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Locker Room, M/M, Master/Slave, Public Humiliation, Shoe Kink, Subspace, Sweat, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrtx910/pseuds/vrtx910
Summary: Stan is Brad’s obedient little slave, willing to do anything to pleasure his master.
Relationships: Bradley Lewis/Ricky Berry, Stanley Barber/Bradley Lewis, Stanley Barber/Ricky Berry
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Locker Room

Brad pulled Stan by his shirt and led him back to the locker room. It was just after school let out, Brad didn’t have practice that day and everyone has already left. Brad pushed Stan to the side. “Get undressed, slut” he demanded. Stan beamed and took off his shirt, soon followed by his pants, leaving him in only his white boxers. “Those too.” Stan pulled down his underwear, exposing his soft 6 inch cock and ass. Brad licked his lips and spanked Stan as he walked past him, going to sit down on the seat next to the lockers. 

Brad reached down and took off his shoes, tossing them to the side and stretching out his legs. Stan knew what to do, and he kneeled down in front of Brad. He mouthed at Brad’s socks for a bit, spending time on each of them before pulling them off with his teeth, letting the boy’s feet finally breathe. They were drenched in sweat, and smelled terrible, but Stan didn’t care. If anything, it turned him on more, because his cock was already starting to grow to it’s full 8 inch length. He started licking at them, tracing his tongue from the heel all the way to Brad’s toes, taking time to lick every inch of each of his feet. He went between the left and right one, kissing and licking Brad’s soles before going up to his toes, sucking on them one by one and licking in between them, admittedly loving the taste. He pressed his nose to the bottom of Brad’s foot, deeply inhaling and savoring the smell of Brad’s sweaty feet. Stan then attempted to fit the entire foot in his mouth, gagging on it as he mouthed the entire thing, able to get just past the toes before Brad helped him out a little by shoving his foot further into the boy’s mouth. Stan pulled away, dripping saliva and looked up at Brad. “Say it” Brad said in a dominant, demanding voice. Stan wiped some of the spit from his mouth and pulled up closer to Brad. “Thank you for letting me clean your feet, sir.” Brad smiled and called Stan a good little slut before giving him a quick kiss and standing up. 

Brad pulled off his shirt, exposing his muscular build and mostly hairless body, except for his armpits, of course. He pulled down his jeans next, tossing both articles of clothing to the side. He had on white boxer briefs, and although Stan was disappointed that he wasn’t wearing a jockstrap like usual, his rock hard cock looked just as good bulging out of the boxers as when he wore the jockstrap. Stan eagerly pulled his face closer to the huge bulge still contained in Brad’s boxers, before the bigger boy finally decided to pull them down. Brad’s huge meat hung out, extremely heavy, around 9 inches and very thick. Stan just stared and drooled, knowing Brad didn’t like it when he started sucking without permission. Brad grabbed his cock and slapped it across Stan’s face a few times, Stan moaning with anticipation. By this point, Stan was already completely in sub space, wanting nothing more than to serve his master and suck on the huge cock that owned him. Brad stuck a finger in Stan’s wide open mouth and shoved his cock in there, and Stan took that as a sign that he was allowed to suck it now. He grabbed Brad’s cock, jerking it with a hand while he sucked up and down on it, slurping around the tip and licking all down the shaft, making Brad moan with pleasure as his hand lightly guided Stan’s head onto his cock. Stan moaned slightly while he tasted Brad’s precum, looking up at the taller boy as he jerked his head back and continued to moan at Stan sucking his cock so good. Impulsively, he grabbed a handful of Stan’s brown curls and shoved Stan’s head all the way to the base of his 9 inch dick, causing Stan to gag and choke. Brad started fucking Stan’s throat, grabbing both sides of his head and going in and out, just like he’d do to a fleshlight. He enjoyed the sensation of Stan’s wet mouth all over his cock while hearing the smaller boy’s muffled gags, and he was dripping precum from his dick like crazy. He knew if he went any longer he’d shoot his load down Stan’s throat, so he pulled out. He didn’t want to finish so soon. Stan coughed and gasped for air when Brad finally let up from the assault on his throat.

“Lay down, slut” Brad said. Stan did as he was told and laid down on the cool locker room floor, face up. His long boner was pointed straight up and Brad smiled as he walked over to Stan. He stood above his face, watching the dazed expression on Stan’s face as he looked straight up at Brad’s balls and ass. “You want me to sit on your face, slut? You hungry for my ass?” Brad said in a slightly taunting voice. Stan nodded desperately and said “yes please, sir, please!” Brad smiled and lowered himself down onto Stan’s face. Brad’s hot, sweaty ass touched Stan’s face and he immediately started drooling, sticking his tongue out to lick at the delicious ass on top of him. He grabbed Brad’s plump, muscular ass and slapped it as he continued to eat Brad’s ass like it was the only way to stay alive. Brad melted, becoming less dominant during this and letting Stan take charge. He couldn’t hold back his moans and the pleasure he was experiencing, as he moaned louder, even moaning Stan’s name a couple of times. Stan passionately made out with Brad’s hole, sticking his tongue deep inside and kissing it, starting to just fuck Brad with his tongue. Stan eventually moved from eating his ass to sniffing it, deeply inhaling the delicious scent of the athletic boy’s sweaty hole right in his face. It only took a few seconds of Brad not feeling Stan’s tongue in his hole for him to become dominant again, reaching down for Stan’s hair and lowering all his weight on him. Stan’s nose was shoved deep inside of Brad’s hole and he was being smothered, barely being able to breathe anything other than the musky scent of Brad’s sweaty ass. After a few minutes, Brad finally let up off of Stan, letting Stan breathe. Stan was a total wreck, gasping for air and drooling everywhere.

Brad pulled Stan up by the hand and positioned him on all fours. He then got behind Stan and pulled Stan up close so that they were face to face. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to remember your name, Barber.” Brad spoke in a deep, dominating voice. Stan couldn’t make out anything but a desperate moan, as if he was telling Brad that he wanted it. Brad gave him a hard spank on his and shoved him back down to the floor. He spit on his cock and shoved it into Stan without hesitation, making him moan. Brad grabbed Stan’s hair and roughly started fucking him, shoving about half of his whole 9 inches in and out of the skinnier boy. Stan moaned Brad’s name and pleaded for him to fuck him harder, even letting a “daddy” slip out as he was pounded and stretched by the huge, thick cock in his hole. Brad got an idea, since he knew Stan liked getting gagged, he grabbed his underwear from earlier and shoved them in Stan’s mouth, muffling his moans while making him taste and smell Brad’s sweaty crotch and ass all over the used underwear. Brad went harder and harder, shoving more of his long cock deep inside Stan, slapping Stan’s bubble butt as he did, making it red. He let the underwear fall out of Stan’s mouth and Stan moaned even louder when he got spanked, still loving the sensation of Brad tearing his ass apart. Brad grabbed Stan’s hair and pulled him up to him again, so that his chest was touching the bottom boy’s back. He turned Stan’s head to look up at him before spitting in Stan’s wide open mouth, Stan clearly getting turned on by that as his dick jumped. Brad continued to spank his ass, making his dick jump even more as he felt he was about to reach his orgasm. Brad shoved the final inch of his huge dick into Stan, and that finally did it for him. Brad slammed his cock repeatedly against Stan’s prostate, pleasuring him even more than he had been before. “About... to... cum...” Stan struggled to make out in his dazed state. “You’re about to cum? Are you gonna cum for me, little slut?” Brad responded, in a half-proud, half-taunting tone. Stan nodded quickly, before Brad grabbed his cock and started jerking it, making Stan moan with pleasure as Brad’s muscular hand went over his cock. “Mm... mmph! Fuck!” Stan moaned as he finally shot his load all over his own chest and Brad’s hand, Brad taking his cum-covered hand and starting to dip his fingers into Stan’s mouth. Stan sucked off all the cum from each finger hungrily as he got fucked. Brad quickly felt his orgasm coming and he also blew his load, making loud moans and yells as he choked Stan and held him close, shooting his white cum deep inside of Stan’s asshole. Stan moaned and Brad grunted, both of the boys coming down from their orgasms and melting all over each other. 

Stan basically collapsed to the floor and Brad slowly pulled out of him, falling back, feeling himself dozing off. The two boys quickly fell asleep, Stan feeling his dom’s seed deep inside of him leaking out, and Brad watching as Stan’s used hole released the load he had just dropped in him.


	2. Human Urinal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get into some fun when Stan is tied up in the boys’ restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter involves a lot of pissing kink stuff, hence the title, so if that makes you uncomfortable please skip ahead or click off

Brad stepped out of class, his cock rock hard in his pants. He had been waiting for this all morning. He walked up to the boys’ bathroom and walked in, closing and locking the door behind him. He saw Stan there, tied up above one of the urinals. Stan had his legs tied up beside him, and his hands were tied above his head, leaving him in a vulnerable position with his ass spread and fully shown off. On his ass, the words “piss slut” and “human urinal” had been written. Brad smiled devilishly at Stan and when Stan noticed he was there, he smiled faintly and drooled, imagining all the things Brad was going to do to him. Brad noticed that Stan had a some piss leaking off of him and that there was even a bit of cum on his chest. “I hope they didn’t wear you out too much” Brad said, stepping closer to Stan and rubbing his cheek. “N-no sir” Stan muttered, “I want you to wreck me.” 

Stan looked at Brad with his tired eyes and Brad laughed, pulling down his pants and hanging them over one of the stalls. He pulled down his boxers next, revealing his huge cock to Stan, whose dick jumped with excitement when he laid his eyes on it. Brad then pushed his cock into Stan without warning or lubing up. Stan moaned as he felt his ass get stretched around Brad’s huge cock. Brad flashed a look at Stan as if to say “you ready?” before he started pissing inside of Stan. He let out a long stream of hot piss deep inside of Stan’s ass, filling him up. Stan moaned loudly as he felt the piss fill his insides and hit his prostate, some of it leaking and spilling out around Brad’s thick cock. Brad’s own piss dripped around his balls and legs, and in an attempt to keep it all contained, he shoved his cock a bit deeper into Stan. He must have pissed for a whole two minutes before finally letting up, pulling out of Stan and allowing some of the piss to dribble out of him. 

Brad got down on his knees and started fingering Stan, feeling his wet, sloppy hole stretch around his fingers as the piss leaked out of him. “Push it out” Brad said, looking up at Stan. Stan nodded and started to struggle, trying to push the huge load of piss out of his ass. Brad opened his mouth wide around Stan’s hole, and suddenly his ass opened and poured out all of Brad’s piss. Brad gulped down his own hot piss, even sticking his tongue in Stan’s ass at one point while he was letting the piss all out. The violent stream of piss filled Brad’s mouth as he swallowed it down, and somehow it tasted even better after it had been in Stan’s ass. Brad reached his hand up and started jerking off Stan’s big cock, making Stan moan even harder than he had been when he was getting piss-fucked. Stan was overwhelmed by the pleasure of getting jerked off and letting all the piss out of him that he reached down and grabbed Brad’s hair, pushing his mouth down onto his ass. Brad choked and gagged as the full load of piss was forced and emptied into his mouth, which led to some of it leaking out around his mouth and going onto his shirt. This sight combined with the feeling of Brad’s hand on his cock made Stan cum, shooting thick, milky loads of pure cum all over his chest and some even landing on Brad. Eventually, the piss stream slowed, and Stan had finally been emptied of all the piss that was in him.

Brad looked down and realized he was kneeling in a pool of piss, and that his cock was still rock hard. He stood up and jerked it off, cumming quickly to the sight of Stan’s wrecked piss-covered ass and the load all over his chest. He shot pure white ropes of cum all over Stan’s chest, before the two boys finally came down from their orgasms. Brad slapped Stan’s ass one last time before going to put his pants and underwear back on. “See you later, Stanley” Brad said between deep breaths as he walked out of the bathroom, Stan still exposed and left tied there for any boy to use.


	3. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad takes Stan as a special birthday toy for Ricky Berry at his party, and the three of them have some fun in front of the guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to brucewaynefan for suggesting this super hot idea :)

Brad walked Stan into Ricky’s house, into the insane crowd of people gathered around each other. He walked behind Stan, pushing him lightly as they tried to shove through the mess of people everywhere to find Ricky. Ricky was standing further back, talking to a few other people from the football team when he spotted Brad. 

“Hey Brad!”  
“Hey, happy birthday! I’ve got a special gift for you.”  
Brad pushed Stan from beside him forward, Stan stumbling as he stepped towards Ricky.  
“Ah, so this is the fine piece of ass you were telling me about?”  
Ricky laughed and slapped Stan’s ass, causing him to make a slight noise. Stan already felt his pants tightening around his growing hard-on.

Brad nodded and put his hand on Stan’s shoulder. “Stanley Barber. He’s a total slut, so I doubt you and the other boys will have any trouble with him.” Brad and Ricky grinned and they both felt themselves getting hard in their pants. “Well, Stanley. What are you waiting for? Go ahead and strip for us.”  
Stan removed his blue suit, taking it off with his shirt. He was shirtless, his slightly hairy chest exposed before he pulled down his pants. 

He was left completely naked except for the tight white underwear that he knew Brad loved seeing him in. His boner was bulging out of them, him not even trying to hide it. Ricky somehow got even harder at the sight of the boy standing there, almost completely naked with his cock bulging through his underwear.

“You ready to try out your shiny new toy?”  
Brad smiled at Ricky, nudging Stan towards him. Ricky smiled back and pulled down his pants and underwear at the same time, whipping out his 8.5 inch monster. Stan noted that it was about the same size as Brad’s, only slightly shorter and thicker, and uncut.

Stan got down on his knees, looking up at Ricky before wrapping his lips around the thick black dick that hung in front of his face. He went down further, slobbering all over Ricky’s huge cock as he shoved it into his mouth inch by inch. Stan pushed himself back further as he sucked on the dark boy’s big dick, moving into a position with his ass poking out and his hands now on the floor instead of in his lap. Ricky moaned lightly and rested his hand on the back of Stan’s head.

“Fuck, he’s good!”  
“I know, isn’t he?”  
Brad got on his knees behind Stan and slapped his ass hard, making Stan moan around the big black cock in his mouth. Brad groped both of Stan’s ass cheeks in his hands and Ricky moaned more as he felt the vibrations from Stan’s moans around his cock. “I’m just getting him ready for the birthday boy.” Brad smiled and winked at Ricky, which made him even more turned on than he already was. Brad pulled down Stan’s white underwear, letting his cock and balls pop out as his ass was fully exposed. Brad spanked him again before diving his tongue into Stan’s ass, licking at the tight hole. He penetrated the bottom boy’s sensitive hole with his tongue, making Stan moan while Ricky’s cock was still shoved up and down his throat. 

Stan had accepted that he had turned into a total slut ever since he and Brad started fucking, and he was more aware of this now than ever. He had been so lost in the pleasure coming from both boys and he suddenly snapped into reality, realizing he was getting tongue and throat fucked by Brad Lewis and Ricky Berry in front of everyone at this party. His eyes roamed around him, realizing some boys from the football team had started jerking off at the sight. He also caught a glimpse of Syd and Dina staring at him getting made into a total slut, which only made him harder, and suddenly his head was shoved all the way back down onto Ricky’s cock and he felt the black boy’s precum pooling inside of his mouth. 

Brad continued to eat out Stan, licking all around his hole, even sticking a finger in his hole while he ate him out. Stan continued to moan as he clenched his ass around Brad’s finger and tongue hungrily fucking his hole. The ass eating and cock sucking lasted for a few more minutes before Brad pulled his tongue away from Stan’s hole and stood up, landing a firm smack on his ass as he did.

“You wanna fuck this tight ass, birthday boy?”  
Ricky licked his lips and pulled Stan’s head off his cock. “Fuck yeah.”  
He walked over to Stan, who had his face down against the floor and ass up in the air. He was spreading it to show off his hole to Ricky, sliding into subspace wanting nothing more at that point than for the bigger boy to use him as a dirty fleshlight and empty his balls inside of him. Ricky grabbed onto Stan’s ass and slid the wet cock into his ass, jerking his head back as Stan’s hole wrapped around his dick. Stan moaned as he felt Ricky’s fat dick getting shoved deep inside him, Ricky not slowing at all and beginning to pound him. He started slamming his cock in and out, his thighs roughly slapping against Stan’s ass cheeks while Brad watched from a few feet away, stroking his cock at the sight.

Brad stared as his friend pounded into Stan, the little slut, and Stan drooled onto the floor while he was roughly fucked. Brad got tired of not having anything touching his cock except his hand and he moved in front of Stan on his knees. He shoved his musky cock into Stan’s face, catching the boy’s attention. Stan opened his mouth wide and gobbled down Brad’s huge cock, adjusting to his thickness as Ricky continued to pound into him, his hand occasionally landing on Stan’s ass to spank him. 

Brad shoved his cock all the way to the back of Stan’s throat and held Stan’s head firmly on his cock, not letting his strong hand off the back of the slut’s head. Stan could barely breathe, having Brad’s long cock shoved all the way down his throat, but it was turning him on more. Especially combined with the sensation of Ricky slamming his dick into him.

Ricky’s cock drooled precum into Stan’s ass. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” Ricky moaned, pushing harder into Stan’s right ass. “Me too...” Brad grunted, keeping Stan’s head held on his cock. Ricky came first, shooting globs of thick white cum deep in Stan’s ass, filling him up to the point where it was dripping out around Ricky’s big cock in his ass. Stan moaned as best he could as he felt Ricky’s huge cock spurt load after load of cum inside him. Brad then came, still holding Stan’s head down on his cock as he thrusted a few more times, shooting his huge load in Stan’s mouth. Stan was forced to swallow it all, gulping down each rope of cum that shot from Brad’s big dick. He gagged as he tried his best to swallow the load that was being forced down his throat. After Ricky and Brad both emptied their balls in Stan, they slowly pulled out, both of their cocks wet and covered in cum. Stan fell on his back, still not having reached orgasm yet, and fingered Ricky’s cum around in his ass as jerked off, filled with both of the boys’ seed. Ricky’s cum leaked out of Stan’s ass and started pooling on the floor. 

Stan focused on getting off for a minute, and when he finally looked up to see what was happening around him, he saw Ricky and Brad, still with their cocks out, standing over him. Before Stan could process what was happening, the two boys started pissing on them, both letting hot yellow streams from their dicks onto Stan. Stan rubbed the piss all over his body as he continued to jerk off, and Brad made a point to piss on Stan’s crotch while he was getting off. Stan opened wide as the boys aimed for his mouth, Stan swallowing all the hot piss that was being poured into his mouth. As Brad and Ricky neared the end of their piss, Stan was overwhelmed by the feeling of both of them pissing all over his crotch, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He shot his load all over his chest, spurts of white cum mixing in with the boys’ piss as he moaned his way through the orgasm, almost non-stop cumming for a whole 20 seconds. When he finally stopped, he laid back on the floor, a complete wreck as he came down from his orgasm.

“Fuck, that boy really is a slut.”  
“I know! I was surprised too the first time I pissed on him and he didn’t put up a fight.”  
“Fuck, I’m gonna have to use this toy more often.”  
Brad and Ricky both put back on their pants, zipping them up as Stan laid on the floor, naked, covered and filled with piss and cum, still moaning and gasping as he was exposed to the entire crowd at the party.


	4. Brad’s Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad takes his puppy for a walk.

“You ready to be my pet, Barber?”  
“Yes, Brad, please...” Stan choked out as he was on all fours on the sidewalk, wearing a collar and leash that was held by Brad.  
“What do you call me?” Brad pulled on the leash.  
“Sorry, y-yes, owner.” Stan muttered as he started to get hard.  
“That’s a good boy.” Brad said as he rubbed Stan’s hair before he started walking. He pulled Stan along, walking on the sidewalk. Stan was completely naked, wearing nothing but the collar as he walked along guided by Brad.

Stan felt humiliated and turned on at the same time to be exposed like this, his whole ass and cock out in broad daylight for everyone to see and walking like a dog. Both of the boys were already fully hard from what they were doing and Brad stopped, getting down to talk to Stan.

“Piss for me, puppy.”  
Stan’s cock twitched when Brad said that, and he nodded. Stan slowly lifted his leg up and Brad waited. Stan let out a stream of hot golden piss onto the ground, exposed and pissing for anyone to see. He was there, peeing like a dog right on the sidewalk as Brad felt the bulge in his pants get tighter.

“Good boy,” Brad said as Stan finished emptying his load of piss. “You wanna treat, boy?” He unzipped his pants and let his hard, fat cock hang out right up to Stan’s face. Stan panted like a dog, knowing that it turned Brad on, and moaned looking at the huge cock in his face. “Yes, owner, please...I wanna suck it...” Brad smiles and pushed his cock further into Stan’s face. “Well, I guess I have to feed my puppy.” 

Stan took the huge cock in his mouth and started sucking on it, moaning and closing his eyes as he savored the taste of Brad’s huge, sweaty cock. He swirled his tongue around it, gobbling it down and taking it all the way down his throat. He continued to deepthroat Brad’s cock as he moaned and jerked his head back, enjoying the pleasure of Stan sucking his fat cock.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Stan heard a familiar voice. Both Brad and Stan looked over to see Ricky Berry standing there with one of his friends, a muscular latino hunk with nice curly hair.   
“Fuck, hey Ricky, wanna join the show? I’ve got my little pet right here, he’ll do anything you ask.”

“Oh really?” Ricky turned around and pulled down both his pants and white briefs. “Can he lick and sniff my sweaty ass crack?” Ricky spread his ass and Stan hungrily moved over to lap at it. He licked Ricky’s ass as Ricky laughed and smiled, starting to moan from the feeling of Stan’s tongue shoving deep inside his hole. Stan pressed his nose up against Ricky’s asshole and sniffed deeply, loving the smell of his ass before going back to licking at it. He made out with Ricky’s hole as Ricky started to shove Stan’s face into his ass, grabbing the back of his hair, making Stan sniff and taste all of his sweaty hole. 

Ricky’s friend walks up beside him and also pulls down his pants and underwear, spreading his ass for Stan. Stan hungrily laps at the hairy latino ass in front of him, switching between the two boys now. He licks the sweat off of both holes, savoring the taste and drooling all over the ground.

Ricky’s latino friend is overwhelmed by the pleasure of Stan eating his ass and cums quickly, shooting huge loads of semen from his 7 inch cock onto the sidewalk below him. Stan pulls off of his ass, leaving a trail of saliva and looks down at the thick cum splattered all over the sidewalk. “You know what to do, boy.” Stan hears Brad say behind him. Stan gets down and licks up the cum from off the ground, Brad laughing at how hungry he is for it and slapping his ass when he’s done. “Good boy.” He says.

Brad, Ricky and his friend gather in a line in front of Stan, who looks up at them. All three of them have their cocks out. “While you’re at it, why don’t you clean my shoes, puppy?” Ricky says. Stan does as he’s told and licks the top of Ricky’s shoes, before he lifts them and tells Stan to do the bottom. Stan licks the dirty bottom of Ricky’s shoes, hungrily lapping at the rubber for his new owner. 

Once both of Ricky’s shoes are clean for his satisfaction, Ricky tells Stan to open his mouth. He does as asked and Ricky lets out a stream of hot golden piss right into Stan’s mouth, Stan letting it go down his throat. He gulps all of Ricky’s tasty piss down as he pants for it and Ricky empties his bladder on him. Once Ricky finishes, Stan licks around his lips and licks some of the dripping piss right off of Ricky’s cock.

Brad jerked his huge revealed cock as he thought of an idea. He took Stan’s leash and tied it to a nearby fire hydrant. He leaned down to talk to Stan. “We’re gonna cum on you, and afterwards I want you to sit here for the rest of the day, offering your ass to anyone who walks by for the rest of the day. You got that?” Stan nodded eagerly before Ricky and Brad started jerking off around him. Ricky’s friend had already cum so instead he just let out a huge load of piss, Stan struggling to gulp down all of the hot latino piss that was filling his mouth and throat. Right when he stopped pissing, Ricky busted his load. Some cum got caught on Stan’s tongue as Ricky came all over Stan’s face. Soon afterward, Brad also reached his orgasm. Stan opened his mouth to swallow his owner’s entire thick, creamy load as Brad shot milky cum all over his pet’s face and in his mouth. After the boys were done, they pulled up their pants and each gave Stan a slap on the ass as they walked off, leaving Stan to beg for cock for the rest of the day, which he didn’t mind doing.


End file.
